Searching For You
by nnthoj
Summary: On the day of Yamato's and Sera's marriage, Sera experiences a car accident which causes her to pass away. 3 years later, a distraught Yamato makes a life promise in front of Sera's resting place to search for her in every life time of theirs. He will continue to search for Sera until the day they have their forever.
1. Story Summary

On the day of Yamato's and Sera's marriage, Sera experiences a car accident which causes her to pass away. 3 years later, a distraught Yamato makes a life promise in front of Sera's resting place to search for her in every life time of theirs. He promises to never give up searching for her no matter how many times they've reincarnated. He vows to search for Sera until the dat finds her in order to spend a lifetime of forever with Sera. Due to a broken heart, Yamato soon passes away after making his life vow to Sera.

As each reincarnation passes, will Yamato be able to fulfill his vow to Sera years ago? Or will he continue to search for Sera? Will Sera remember Yamato and their past together? Or will they continue to be strangers while Yamato remembers their past but not her.

"Yo Yamato," Leo calls out to one of his best friends, other than Tusk whom wasn't there at the moment. Yamato glances up from his phone and waves at the other boy. Leo approaches the younger one and swings an arm around Yamato's shoulder, "sorry for making you wait," he apologizes.

"It's fine," Yamato says, "so what's up? What did you want to do today?" he asks, stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

"Mmmmm...," Leo ponders, scrunching his mouth to one side of his face, "how about..."

"Don't take too long to decide, I might just give up on you," Yamato teases his friend and elbows the older one in the stomach. Leo lets out an 'omph' and while clasping the area where Yamato and smacked him. Yamato laughs at his Leo who was glaring at him through his lashes, "Sorry Leo," he apologizes and slaps the older on the shoulder, "I'm going to go get a drink at the vending machine while you think of what you would like to do," he says and walks away from Leo. Leo leans back into the bench and continues to ponder while rubbing his chin.

Yamato walks up to the vending machine filled with a variety of fruit drinks and sticks money into the slot. Sliding his finger over the buttons, he presses on three buttons and then bent down to pull his drink out of the vending machine.

"My coin!" a girl calls out a few feet from Yamato. Yamato glances at his feet and there laid a silver coin. He picks it up. A pair of feet wearing a pair of blue flats approaches him, "thank you," the girl says.

Yamato gets up from his crouching position to let the girl know that it was okay. His eyes lands on the girl standing before him and his heart stopped, his brain stopped, and he wasn't able to form the words, that he had wanted to say earlier, to the girl. The coin in Yamato's hand slips out of his fingers and lands on the cement once again...

"Sera...," Yamato breathes out.


	2. Year 1987

Year 1987

The both of them stand side by side staring at the black sky filled with beautiful shining stars. He reaches out to her and clasps her hands in his. Feeling his warm touch, she turns to look at him and gives him a warm smile.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asks.

She gave him a nod of her head and her smile became even bigger, "I am," she answers.

He finally tears his gaze away from the sky and glances at the beautiful girl beside her. He couldn't help but feel excited and satisfied that she was a part of his life, and when tomorrow comes, they will become forever. He remembers exactly how they met…

 _"Amu!" she shouted as she jumped up and down waving at her best friend. She had just gotten out of work and immediately went to go pick her friend up at school. She couldn't wait to tell Amu about her exciting day._

 _Amu, a girl with short black hair and dressed in all white, glanced up from where she was walking and smiled back at her. She picked up her pace and stopped when she reached her friend, "What's the matter Sera? You seem happy today."_

 _Sera, a girl with long black hair tied to the back of her head, smiled at Amu, "I am," she exclaimed. Sera reached down and grasped Amu's hands, "Let's go to a café and I'll tell you all about it," she said. Amu gave Sera a nod of her head and the two girls head off towards their usual café._

 _"So, what is this all about?" Amu asked, sipping her drink._

 _"Here you go," the waitress named Ahim said and placed a cup of drink in front of Sera._

 _"Thank you Ahim-san," Sera thanked her. Ahim gave both girls a sweet smile and returned to her previous position._

 _"You won't believe this," Sera began telling her exciting story, "I went home today from work before coming to pick you up and guess what my mom told me?" she said._

 _"What?" Amu asked, tilting her head to the side._

 _"For our summer vacation, we're going to go visit Paris," Sera exclaimed and threw her hands up in the air in excitement. Her excitement got the better of her that she didn't noticed who she had smacked._

 _"Ow," came a voice behind her. Amu's head shot up and Sera's excited expression immediately vanished. She spun around to see a boy behind him, clutching his stomach in pain._

 _"Oh my gosh!" Sera said in English and shot up in her chair, "I'm so sorry," she apologized in Japanese this time. She rushed up to the boy and pried his hands away from his stomach, "are you okay?"_

 _The boy, wbom Sera had just smacked, looked down at her and then smiled, "I'm fine," he answered._

 _"I'm so sorry," Sera apologized once more and gave him a sorry smile._

 _"It's fine, really," he said, trying to reassure the worried Sera in front of him._

 _"Here, how about I buy you a drink? I feel bad for the accident," Sera told him, "Ahim-san!" she called. Ahim quickly made her way up to Sera's group._

 _"Yes Sera-san?" Ahim asked._

 _"What do you like to drink?" Sera asked him._

 _"Oh no it's okay, I can order it myself," he said._

 _"No it's fine," Sera replied back, "just tell Ahim-san. If you don't, I'll choose for you," she told him._

 _"Um…"_

 _"Ahim-san, I would like to order your guy's drink of the day please," Sera said._

 _"Of course Sera-san," Ahim replied and went back to the kitchen._

 _"I'm Sera," Sera introduced herself, "and this is my best friend Amu."_

 _"Ah…I'm Yamato," the boy named Yamato said, "and these are my friends Leo and Tusk…"_

Sera laughs, remembering how the two of them met 5 years ago.

"What's so funny?" Yamato asks. He lets go of Sera's hand and wraps his arms around her shoulders and then brought her into his torso.

"Mmm," Sera answers with a shake of her head, "I was just remembering how we met," she answers her lover.

Yamato gives out a slight chuckle and rubs is abdomen, "You know, for a small girl like you, you sure do pack in a lot of punch," he teases.

Sera turns to face Yamato and gave him a pout, "Yamato~," she whines his name.

Yamato laughs and cups her small face in his hands, "I'm only kidding," he says. He leans in and places a soft kiss on her forehead and then pulls back, "tomorrow," he began. He grabs for her hand and intertwines them together, "are you ready for a forever with me?" he asks.

Sera glances at their intertwined fingers and smiles, "Yes," she answers. Her eyes travels to lock into Yamato's eyes and the both of them stood there smiling under the dark sky filled with beautiful stars.

3 Years later…

Yamato is standing in front of a gray tombstone with flowers in his hands. He crouches down and replaces the vase with wilted flowers with the new ones he brought. He gets down on his knees and places his hands on his thighs, "Hey," Yamato says softly. He reaches outwards and caresses the photo that was engraved in the tombstone, "I know…I haven't come visit you for awhile but…," he takes in a deep breath to steady himself, trying his best to not shed a tear, "I still can't face it," he says. Yamato balls in hand into a fist and lowers his head. He squeezes his eyes tightly, trying to get a grip of himself, "I'm sorry," he apologizes, "I shouldn't have hurried you that morning…if only I could turn back time and change everything…"

Tusk walks up to Yamato and places a hand on his shoulder," hey he says softly, "don't blame yourself, you know well that Sera would not like that."

Yamato sniffles and glances back up at Sera's photo. Taking in a deep breath, he glances up at the clear blue sky, "Hear me kami-sama," he shouts, "I only want to be with Sera. I do not care how far apart the both of us are, I live and breathe for Sera only. She is my angel and my only one. I do not care how many times we are reincarnated, for the next life and next life and life after that, I swear to only be with Sera…no one else…for the rest of my life until the very end. I will search for Sera in every life time until I able to be with her."

"Yamato," Tusk tightens his hold on Yamato's shoulder, "are you crazy?" he asks.

Yamato chuckles, "I am Tusk," he answers, "I can't live without Sera by my side," he says to his friend. Yamato got up from his kneeling position and without tearing his gaze from the sky, he whispers, "do you hear me Sera…I'll be waiting for you in our next life time together. I will not stop searching for you and I will not give up. I will keep searching until we can be together…forever…"

To Be Continued...


	3. Do I Know You?

Year 2016…

"Yo Yamato," Leo calls out to one of his best friends, other than Tusk whom wasn't there at the moment. Yamato glances up from his phone and waves at the other boy. Leo approaches the younger one and swings an arm around Yamato's shoulder, "sorry for making you wait," he apologizes.

"It's fine," Yamato says, "so what's up? What did you want to do today?" he asks, stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

"Mmmmm...," Leo ponders, scrunching his mouth to one side of his face, "how about..."

"Don't take too long to decide, I might just give up on you," Yamato teases his friend and elbows the older one in the stomach. Leo lets out an 'omph' and while clasping the area where Yamato and smacked him. Yamato laughs at his Leo who was glaring at him through his lashes, "Sorry Leo," he apologizes and slaps the older on the shoulder, "I'm going to go get a drink at the vending machine while you think of what you would like to do," he says and walks away from Leo. Leo leans back into the bench and continues to ponder while rubbing his chin.

Yamato walks up to the vending machine filled with a variety of fruit drinks and sticks money into the slot. Sliding his finger over the buttons, he presses on three buttons and then bent down to pull his drink out of the vending machine.

"My coin!" a girl calls out a few feet from Yamato. Yamato glances at his feet and there laid a silver coin. He picks it up. A pair of feet wearing a pair of blue flats approaches him, "thank you," the girl says.

Yamato gets up from his crouching position to let the girl know that it was okay. His eyes lands on the girl standing before him and his heart stopped, his brain stopped, and he wasn't able to form the words, that he had wanted to say earlier, to the girl. The coin in Yamato's hand slips out of his fingers and lands on the cement once again...

"Sera...," Yamato breathes out.

"Yes?" Sera asks, a bit dumbfounded and confused, "do I…know you?"

"Uh…I…," Yamato, realizing that he had blurted out Sera's name before introducing himself, quickly bent down to pick up the coin and hands it to her, "sorry, I'm Yamato," he introduces himself. Sera smiles and grabs the coin from Yamato's hand.

"Thank you, and well I'm Sera…but you seemed to know that already," she said with a slight chuckle and stuffs the coin in her pants pocket, "have we met before? At school? At work? Do I have a class with you?" Sera asks, placing her left hand on her left cheek and tilted her head slightly to the left, "You don't look familiar at all."

"Ah..um..," Yamato tries to come up with an excuse for blurting out her name earlier without any prior introduction, but sadly he couldn't come up with one.

"Sera," A male voice calls from behind her.

Sera spins around and smiles then runs up to the man standing behind her, "Kyo," she says happily and hooks an arm around his. Yamato flinches a bit as he watches the girl who he have been having dreams of, hook arms with another stranger, but a more handsome looking stranger, "sorry for making you run after me," Sera says with a laugh, "but my lucky coin got away."

"It's fine," Kyo says, "are you ready to go?" he asks.

"Mm," Sera says with a nod. She looks back at Yamato and gave him a bow, "thank you for picking up my lucky coin," she tells him, "hope to see you around sometimes," and with that, Sera and Kyo both turn their backs on Yamato and walked off.

"Ah! I know what I want to do now!" Leo shouts loudly which caused Yamato to jump from freight, "Yamato," Leo sprang up from the bench and ran up to the younger one, "there's this movie that I really wanted to go watch with Tusk but he seems to be always busy so can you…," he stops in midsentence when Yamato wasn't paying any attention to him, "Yamato?"

"Huh? What?" Yamato jerks his head to the side to stare at Leo, "did you say something?" he asks.

"Who are you looking at?" Leo asks, glancing at the direction that Yamato was staring at, "ah I know her," Leo says, pointing a finger at Sera's back.

"You do?" Yamato asks and felt a bit of excitement spark within him.

"Yeah, that's Amu's best friend," Leo explains.

"Amu?" Yamato says confused.

"Amu, you don't remember meeting her? She's the girl who Tusk introduced us to earlier this week," Leo explains, "the girl who you keep looking at is called Sera and she just moved into Tokyo not too long ago," he says, "apparently I heard from Tusk who said that Amu and Sera are childhood friends. Sera move to Tokyo because her parents are working in Paris."

"Paris? But that's so far away from Japan," Yamato exclaims.

"I know," Leo says, crossing both arms across his chest, "well anyways, want to go catch a movie with me? My treat," he offers. Yamato gives Leo a nod and the two of them walk off in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Sera," Kyo calls for her as the both of them sat next to each other in the city bus, "that boy from earlier," he continues, "do you know him?"

"Hm? Oh you mean the one who helped pick up my lucky coin for me?" she asks and Kyo nods, "I haven't seen him anywhere before," she explains, "but somehow he knew my name before we even introduced each other."

"I see," Kyo says and stares out the window.

"He must have mistaken me for another girl who looked similar and had the same name like me," Sera tries to explain the mysteriousness.

"Yeah, maybe," Kyo says and gives her a smile, "let's go watch a movie?"

"Sure," Sera answers.

* * *

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," Yamato tells Leo and waves bye to his friend. He watches the older one disappear around his neighborhood corner first before walking up the steps to his house. Yamato unlocks the front door and walks in, "Oh…you guys are still awake," he surprisingly says.

"Yama-chan," Yamato's mother calls for him and gets up from the sofa, "come here," he says. She grabs Yamato by the hand and drags him over to the empty seat beside her, "look," she pushes a folder with a random girl's photo attached to it, "what do you think?" she asks.

"What's this?" Yamato asks, glancing at his mom with a confused look.

"This is your dad's best friend's daughter," his mother begins to explain, " her name is Mimi and well," she gave her husband a glance before continuing, "your father and I thought that it would be a good idea that we both pair you two up and maybe the both of you can get married one day," she says.

"Mom," Yamato says a bit loudly, "you know that I do not like arrange relationships, meetings, or marriages."

"I know Yamato but…," his mother took in a deep breath and clasps his hand, "you're going to be 22 soon and your father and I would like to see our grandchildren," she says.

Yamato pulls his hands out from his mother's grasp and stands up, "I think this is ridiculous," he exclaims, "I will not go through with this."

"Yamato…," his mother whispers.

"You will go through with this!" Yamato's father says loudly from behind his wife, "and that's final."

"Don't I ever have a say with what I want to do with my life?" Yamato asks, "ever since I was a child, you guys wanted me to become a doctor so I am now taking the classes that are required for that field. Can't you guys at least let me decide on who I want to marry in the future?" he asks.

"Nonsense boy," Yamato's father argues, "Mimi is a wonderful girl with a lot of manners, your mother and I already went to go visit her yesterday night."

"You guys did what?!" Yamato shouts in disbelief, "I can't believe this…," he grabs his bag angrily from the coffee table and left his parents alone in the living room.

"Maybe we shouldn't have been so hasty about this," Yamato's mother says quietly, "after all, Yama-chan is only going to turn 22 this year."

"Nonsense," Yamato's father interrupts, "have you not seen? That boy has never dated in his life. He's been single ever since he was a baby. What I'm doing here is only looking after him as a father should be," he argues.

"Yes but…,"

"No buts, make sure you call Takahashi-san tomorrow and arrange a dinner meeting with us and their family, Yamato will be going," Yamato's father stands up from the sofa and marched away.

* * *

"Hm? You what?" Sera asks while scribbling down some notes on a piece of paper.

"Please Sera?!" a cute female voice says from the other line of the phone.

Sera lets out a sigh and drops her pencil, "Amu…," she calls out, rubbing her temples, "you know that Kyo and I are dating," she says.

"Yeah but you guys aren't official," Amu argues, "plus, I don't really like Kyo for you," she says with a chuckle which causes Sera to chuckle along as well, "see you agree with me!"

"I do not agree with you baka," Sera immediately argues back, "Amu, Kyo seems serious about this 'nonofficial dating' thing."

"Yeah but it's still nonofficial, "Amu points out, "plus, what's wrong with being there for a friend? It's just a double date."

"Do you even know who Tusk is bringing?" Sera asks.

"I…no I actually don't but, Tusk said that it was going to be one of his best buddies," Amu replies.

Sera lets out a sigh and rubs her temples again, "let me guess, you already said yes to Tusk's double date offer," she asks.

"Um…yeah…," Amu says slowly.

"Oh gosh…why do you always do things without letting me know first?" Sera asks in frustration, "fine fine I'll go, BUT you cannot leave me alone with whomever this person Tusk is bringing along," she demands.

"Yay! Okay I won't," Amu squeals happily, "the date is schedule for Saturday," she explains, "I'll come pick you up from your house and then we'll meet them at Kaizoku Cafe."

"I guess I have no choice..," Sera sighs.

"You don't," Amu says and chuckles.

* * *

Kyo and Mimi are original characters. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I haven't done a beta-reading on it yet. Enjoy~


	4. Find a Girlfriend?

They were both seen in a beautiful garden filled with flowers, green trees, green grasses, and harmless animals. The sky was clear with no signs of clouds. The sun was shining brightly in the sky and there was a slight breeze of wind. The both of them were sitting in the middle of a green grass hill top, enjoying their view of animals playing around and butterflies flying from one flower to the next. Sera was wrapped securely in Yamato's arms. It was perfect. Their life was perfect. The dream was perfect. It seemed like nothing was able to tear the both of them apart. Yamato enjoyed holding Sera in his arms while she pointed out certain things to him from the field in front of them. He was enjoying their moment so much that he had failed to realize the dark clouds roaming and rolling in behind them. It wasn't until Yamato felt a huge gust of cold wind grazing his back him when he heard the rolling and roaming of the dark angry gray clouds. He spun around to face it coming right into their once beautiful scenery. In an instant, Sera was gone and Yamato was left alone facing the dark angry clouds by himself. It rolled in like a mob of hungry lions chasing after their prey. He stood up and clenched his fist, ready to face the dark clouds and just when he was about ready, Yamato awoke in his bed, breathing heavily with beads of sweat running down his face. Yamato slowly sat up in his bed and rubbed his face. He took in a deep breath and glanced down at his hands. He saw that there were red fingernails marks imprinted in the palm of his hands.

"A dream…," he says softly and quietly.

* * *

"Sorry Leo," an out of breath Yamato approaches the older one. He bends over to catch his breath, "but what's with the hurry? You called me as if you were in some deep trouble or something," Yamato says after his breath became steady. Leo takes in a deep breath and slaps both of his hands on Yamato's shoulders, "eh?"

"Yamato…," Leo says seriously and stares deeply into Yamato's eyes, "I…" he bites his lips and glances down at the sidewalk.

"Are you okay? Tell me, what's wrong," Yamato grabs one of Leo's hand and tightens his grip, letting his friend know that he's here for him and that it's fine telling him what was bothering him so much. After all, Yamato has never seen Leo like this before.

Leo takes in a deep breath and glances back at the younger one in front of him, "Okay…I will tell you," he tells Yamato, "I got a call from Tusk earlier this week," he begins, "about a very important matter. Tusk asked me to go somewhere with him this Saturday and I had agreed at first but….then yesterday he…."

*Leo's Flashback*

 _"Ooo Tusk," Leo called out to the other man, who was seen standing by the gate to his house, "yo," Leo patted tusk on the shoulder, "what brought you here tonight?" he asked._

 _"Hey, you know about the favor I had asked of you earlier this week about Saturday?" Tusk said._

 _"Yeah, what's up?"_

 _"The thing is…," Tusk hesitated and pondered if he should tell his friend that the favor was a double date with Amu and one of her friends. He knew well that Leo was never fond of double dates because the older one thought that it was a nuisance. After all, Leo did once tell Tusk and Yamato that 'what was the whole point of a double date when you can just take the girl, whom you're interested in, on a date by yourself and not have another couple bother you? Double dates are such a nuisance.'_

 _"What is it?" Leo asked again after noticing that Tusk seemed to have gone off into la la land._

 _"Ah…um..," Tusk shook himself out of his thoughts to face reality again, "the favor…I thought I just come clean with what it is," he told Leo._

 _"Come clean?" Leo said, tilting his head ever so slightly to the side._

 _"Yeah," Tusk answered. The younger one took in a deep breath before continuing on, "Saturday…um…the favor," he stuttered, "you see, the favor I had asked of you was to go on a double date with Amu and I and one of her friends," he said._

 _"Double date?" Leo repeated._

 _"Yeah," Tusk answered, "I know you don't like double dates…"_

 _"I don't," Leo said, admitting the obvious._

 _"Sorry," Tusk apologized, "I know I should have told you the favor first before asking you if you wanted to go with me," the younger one bit the bottom of his lips._

 _"It's fine Tusk," Leo said, "since I'm not fond of double dates, maybe I could ask Yamato if he's willing to go in my place," he offered._

 _This immediately sparked a happy look in Tusk's face, "Really?" he asked._

 _"Sure," Leo answered, "Although I don't know why you just didn't ask him first before me," he commented absentminded._

 _"I couldn't get ahold of Yamato during that time and I was with Amu. She was rushing me to get an answer from Yamato. Since Yamato wasn't answering his phone, I decided to give you a call," Tusk explained, "and then you said yes and…so that's that."_

 _Leo chuckled and patted the younger one on his shoulders, "It's fine, I'm sure Yamato wouldn't mind. I'll talk to him tomorrow and see what he says."_

 _"Thanks Leo," Tusk said with a relieved smile._

*End of Leo's flashback*

"And so…I'm here today to request for you to go and take my spot on Saturday with Tusk and Amu," Leo tells Yamato.

"Really?" Yamato says with an amused expression, "you called me out today for this? You could have just texted or call me over the phone."

Leo laughs and rubs the back of his head, "Yeah about that…sorry," he apologizes, "I thought it was better to talk about it face to face."

Yamato sighs and falls down on the curb behind him, "Hey what's wrong?" Leo asks, sensing that there was obviously something bothering his friend. He takes a seat beside Yamato and pats his back, "I sense something is bothering you," he says, "you look different from yesterday. You don't seem so…happy and energetic."

Yamato lets out a long sigh and runs his hands through his hair, "Do you still believe in arrange marriages?" he asks.

"Arranged marriages?" Leo asks instead of answering the question and then laughs, "That's so old school Yamato."

"I know," Yamato says. He looks up at the empty street and sighs again, "Well my parents still do," he tells Leo.

"Eh? Really?"

"Yeah," Yamato glances down at his hands and fumbles them, "I came home yesterday after the movies and my parents had this folder with this random girl's photo in it. Her name is Takahashi Mimi and she's originally from Kyoto," he begins explaining, "Apparently my parents hope that me and this Mimi girl gets married one day and have grandkids for them."

Leo chuckles a bit and removes his hand from Yamato's back, "This sounds like a drama you find off of the television," he comments.

Leo's comment made Yamato chuckle, "Yeah, tell me about it," He says, "my parents are planning a dinner and wants me to attend. They're planning to introduce me to Mimi."

"Mm…I can see why this is bothering you," Leo says and leans back. Both boys stares out into the empty street not saying anything. The seconds passes by as both boys sat in their current position, not saying one single word, "Say…," Leo finally breaks the silence among them, "the double date…"

"Don't worry about that, I'll go in your place," Yamato interrupts.

"Yeah um…thanks for that but," Leo pats Yamato's back again, "I've got a plan," he announces.

"A plan?"

Leo nods, "It's obvious that you're against this whole arrange marriage thingy," he says, "how about you find yourself a girlfriend? Show to your parents that you're already in a serious committed relationship," he suggests.

"But Leo…I have never dated anyone in my entire life before," Yamato says, "Where am I going to go find a random girl and say 'hey you want to be my fake girlfriend for the time being?' who in the right mind would agree to that?" he asks.

Leo laughs, "Why not that friend of Amu's?" Leo suggests.

"Who? Sera?" Yamato asks.

"No I heard that she's already "dating" this one dude name Fujimoto Kyo. He's a teacher assistant at our university," Leo answers.

"Oh…," Yamato breathes out, a bit disappointed. Somehow, after that day meeting her, he wasn't able to get her out of his head. Doesn't help that once again, he had dreamed about her.

"The girl whom you'll be seeing tomorrow," Leo suggests, "ask her to be your fake girlfriend for the time being until your parents call off this ridiculous plan of theirs."

"Are you crazy?" Yamato asks, "She will never agree to it."

"Who knows, she might," Leo positively says, "don't worry so much Yamato, if you can't find anyone, I'll find one for you," he says and grapples Yamato into a headlock and rubs his head.

"Ah…ow! Leo let go!" Yamato yelps, "I don't want you to be finding me a girlfriend. You'll just end up finding me an older lady!" Leo lets go of Yamato and he pushes away.

Leo laughs and leans back again, "Eh, older ladies are hot okay. They can take care of you," he teases.

"Shut up," Yamato says and fixes the wrinkles in his clothes.

* * *

Amu parks her car in front of Sera's apartment. She gets out of the car and makes her way up to the stairs. Reaching the door of her friend's apartment, she rings the doorbell and waits.

"Coming!" Sera yells from inside the building. The door swings open and a half dressed Sera comes into view, "Oh…you're here already?" Sera asks.

Amu nods and pushes her way in, "Not ready yet?" she asks, making her way over to the sofa in the living room. Sera closes the door shut and walks over to the kitchen, "Sera, you need to clean up the living room," Amu comments and removes a pair of shorts from the area that she plans to sit.

"I know" Sera replies and opens the fridge, "want anything to drink?" she asks.

'No," Amu replies, "just hurry up, we're running short," she says.

Sera rolls her eyes and pulls out a bottle of juice, "Hai hai okaasan," she comments and disappears into the hallway.

A few minutes later, Sera descends from the hallway and stands in front of Amu, "How's this?" she asks, spinning around so that her best friend could examine her outfit for the day. Sera was wearing a sky blue loose waist length sweater with a white loose skirt. She wore a pair of white socks that rolled up over her ankles ever so slightly and a pair of two inched boots that covers just the top part of her feet. Her hair was curled into a wave and parted in the middle, showing off her beautiful forehead. Sera had decided to go with a light face makeup instead of a heavy one. Across her body was a medium sized turquoise messenger bag with brown buckling and a brown handle at the top.

"You look cute," Amu comments and stands up. Grasping her handbag, Amu walks up to Sera and grabs her hand, "let's go?" she asks. Sera nods and the two girl takes off to their double date.

* * *

And...chapter 4 is done and ready to go. Hope my readers are enjoying it so far. Please comment and subscribe for more chapters! I'll see all you lovelies and awesomness in the next chapter to come. :D


	5. Your Fortune

Yamato grabs his wallet and phone and shoves them into his pants pocket. He then walks up to the full length mirror hanging on the wall in his room and gave his reflection a good look, "Yosh, I'm ready," he tells himself and straightens the invisible wrinkle in his shirt. Yamato then proceeds out of his bedroom and into the living room.

"Yama-chan," his mother calls from behind him. She is seen carrying a plate of fruits and wearing a red apron, "where are you going?' she asks.

"I'm going to go hang out with Tusk," Yamato answers without facing his mom. He sits down at the edge of the genkan and grabs his shoes. He slips on his shoes and then stands up.

"Yama-chan, your father wants you home tomorrow night," his mother tells him.

"Why?" Yamato asks, this time he spins around to face his mom, "I'm busy tomorrow. I have to go to work," he says.

"Your father arranged a dinner with the Takahashi family," his mother answers, "please, do not upset your father any more than you already have."

"Then I already have?" Yamato asks, "Mom, have you ever thought about how it feels like having grandma and grandpa taking over your life? Making your every decisions?" he asks directly, not caring if his mother was offended or not.

"Yama-chan, your father and I are only looking out after you," his mother replies, "if you find this offensive that we're only looking after our only child then so be it. I will tell your father that I called off the dinner," she then takes off towards the kitchen again.

"Mom, wait," Yamato calls and follow his mom into the kitchen, "it's not like that," he reaches out and grabs his mom by the elbow. Yamato takes in a deep breath, "Look…I just don't like this idea of arrange marriages or meetings or relationships," he explains, "I just feel like I should at least be able to take control of my life. I know that you and dad are only looking after me and are only wanting what's best for me but…"

Yamato's mother places the tray of fruits on the counter and spins around to face her son. She places a hand over and under Yamato's, "How about this," she says, "we don't expect for anything to spark or to happen between you and Mimi, but at least go see them for your father's sake and reputation?" she asks.

Yamato heaves out a sigh of defeat and gives his mom a nod of his head, "Yeah," he says, defeated. His mother smiles and pulls him into a hug.

"I know that it's hard Yama-chan," she says softly into his ears, "at first, I had tried to reason with your father that you were still too young to be arrange for any kind of relationship. But your father insisted and wouldn't stop. He did all the exchanging by himself without letting me know first," she pulls away and cups Yamato's face with her hands, "I don't want your father to be angry with my only son. I don't expect you guys do be dating right away or get married anytime soon but…," she takes in a deep breath, "at least go through with the dinner and experience how you feel about all of this," she suggests.

"Yeah…that's fine," Yamato replies. He gives his mom a warm smile and peels his mother's hands from his face, "I have to get going, Tusk is waiting for me outside."

Yamato's mother smiles and nods her head, "Go and have fun. Forget about this for the time being okay?"

Yamato pecks his mother on the cheek before leaving her alone in the house. He runs down the steps of the house and exits through the front gate. Tusk was already waiting for Yamato by the time he got out of his house. Yamato runs up and enters the passenger side, "Yo," he greets Tusk, "sorry for making you wait."

"Nah it's fine," Tusks tells Yamato and shifts the gear into drive, "ready?" he asks and Yamato nods.

* * *

"Nee Sera," Amu says, tapping her friend on the shoulder.

"Hm?" Sera asks, looking up from her phone.

"I have to go use the restroom, can you wait here for Tusk and his friend?" she asks.

"Um…yeah sure I guess," Sera replies, "but…I don't know how Tusk looks like," she says.

"Oh…that's right," Amu reaches into her handbag and pulls out her cellphone. She unlocks her phone, gets into her photos and selects one, "here," she says, showing Sera a photo of her and Tusk, "I'll send you this photo. Just make sure you look out for a guy who looks like him" Amu orders and points to Tusk in her photo.

"Ooo…," Sera replies with a nod. Amu quickly texts Sera the photo of her and Tusk and then leaves her alone at the waiting area for Tusk.

Sera watches as her friend runs to the public restroom. She takes in a deep breath and rocks back and forth standing up. Sera glances right and left for a guy who looked like the person in Amu's photos. After waiting for a few minutes, Sera's feet was hurting so she decided to take a seat on the bench behind her. Feeling the hot heat from the sun, Sera dabs the forming sweat from her forehead and glances around her surrounding once more, "What's up with these people being late?" she asks, glancing down at the watch on her wrist.

"Do you see her anywhere?" a voice close to Sera asks.

"I don't even know how she looks like, how am I supposed to answer you?" a familiar voice to Sera answers the one from before.

Sera glances up and sees the same boy from earlier this week named Yamato walking towards her. He was accompanied by another man who looked familiar as well. Not thinking much, Sera gets up from her feet, "Yamato?" she calls out.

Yamato stops in his tracks and glanced at the direction where he heard his name, "Sera?" he calls out. She gives him a smile and runs up to him.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Oh, I'm with my friend," Yamato answers, "we're looking for someone right now."

Sera glances over to where Tusk was at and tilts her head, "He looks familiar," she says, "I think I've seen him somewhere before."

 _"Just look for someone who looks like this guy in this picture…"_

"Ah!" Sera shouts and points a finger to Tusk, "You're Tusk!"

"Hai?" Tusk says in confusion.

"Mm…the guy…the guy who my friend his here to meet," Sera says.

"You mean Amu?" Tusk asks.

"Yeah," Sera answers, "she went to the restroom but told me to find a guy who looks like you," she explains.

"Oh…I see."

"Wait…just a moment," Yamato interrupts, "I'm here on a double date with Tusk and his girl, what are you doing here?" he asks Sera, pointing a finger to himself and then to Sera then back to himself.

"I'm here on a double date with Amu and Tusk and his friend," Sera answers.

"Hm? Seems like you two already know each other," Tusks chimes in and swings an arm around Yamato's shoulders.

"Well…," Yamato blushes and rubs the back of his head, "Not really. We just happened to ran into each other earlier this week."

"Ohhh?" Tusk hums, staring suspiciously at the two person in front of him.

"Tusk?" Amu calls from behind them.

"Amu!" Tusk calls back and his face immediately changes. He walks in between Yamato and Sera and approaches the short haired girl, "um…hey," he says shyly and stuffs his hands into his pockets.

"I think we should leave them alone," Yamato whispers to Sera. Sera nods in agreement and the two disappeared quietly.

"So…what do you feel like doing?" Yamato asks. The two of them are walking down the busy streets of Tokyo, not sure of what they wanted to do for a Saturday morning.

"Hm…," Sera hums and ponders. She places a hand on her left cheek and tilt her head.

"You do that a lot don't you?" Yamato asks.

"Eh?"

"When you're thinking," Yamato answers, "you always put your hand on your left cheek, tilt your head slightly to the side," he says, pointing out what Sera was currently doing.

"Ah…" Sera pulls her hand away from her face and straightens her posture, "sorry," she apologizes, "I do that without even noticing. Somehow it helps me think," she says.

"I think it's cute," Yamato says and chuckles.

Sera smiles and then turns away, "Wait…," she spins back around to face Yamato, "we barely met. How did you know that I do that a lot when I'm thinking?" she asks.

"Ah…um…hm…," Yamato was taken aback when Sera asked him that. He knew that he shouldn't have pointed it out. The only way he knew about it was because, in his dreams, Sera would do the same actions when thinking, "I…I just took noticed…that's all," he stammers.

Sera gave Yamato a slow nod of her head and then ponders again, doing the same action from before. Without Sera noticing, Yamato watches her with a smile as she ponders.

 _Just like in my dreams…I can't believe that she actually exists. I've always thought that she was just another person who happened to cross my dreams. But…one doesn't always dream of the same person constantly…_

Yamato frowns, "One doesn't…," he whispers to himself.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Sera asks.

"Ah…nothing," Yamato replies with a smile, "so have you thought of where you wanted to go?" he asks.

"Yeah I thought of where I want to go," Sera answers with a huge smile, "I've always wanted to go to Sensoji Temple."

"Sensoji Temple?" Yamato asks.

"Mm," Sera replies with a quick nod, "I was originally born here in Tokyo but when I was five years old, my father's job moved him out to the United States," Sera begins explaining her pasts and walks as Yamato and her make their way to the city bus stop, "ever since then, my family have been traveling all over the place whenever my father's job moves him."

"What's your dad's occupation?" Yamato asks.

"He's an archaeologist," Sera answers, "they're currently living in Paris right now because my father's job has this huge project that they're working on," she takes a seat and Yamato follows suit.

"Why aren't you there living with them in Paris? I heard that Paris is a beautiful place," Yamato asks.

"It is," Sera replies and nods her head, "but…," she takes in a deep breath and grabs the bottom of her bag, "I never really had the experience of living in my home country," she reasons and turns to face Yamato, "ever since I was a child I had always wanted to come back and experience the life in Japan. So, when I graduated high school, I requested to come attend college here and surprisingly my parents agreed. My father said that I needed to get in touch with my roots and so they sent me back while they're living in Paris."

"Do you like it so far? Don't you miss them?"

"I do…at times," Sera answers. She opens her bag and pulls out her wallet. She unlocks her wallet and pulls out a photo, "These are my parents and I," she says and hands the photo over to Yamato. Yamato grabs the photo and stare at it, "that was our last family photo before I came here."

"Where was this?" he asks, handing the photo back to Sera.

"We took this photo at a very famous photography place in Paris," she answers and stuffs the photo back in her wallet," I am really enjoying my time here," Sera says and takes in another deep breath, "I'm so glad that I got the chance to come back and experience life in Japan."

Yamato smiles unknowingly while watching Sera smiling and watching the clear blue sky, "So…um…Sensoji Temple then?" he asks.

"Oh…yeah," Sera answers and giggles, "yeah Sensoji Temple. I've had always wanted to go visit that place. When I was a kid, my parents took me there before we left Japan."

"Really? You said you were five years old when you left Japan right?" Yamato asks and Sera nods, "when did you guys go visit Sensoji Temple?"

"Mmm…I believe it was…," once again, Sera places her hand on her cheek and ponders, "October 1st 2002," she replies.

"Eh?! Really?!" Yamato shouts.

"Mmm…," Sera replies and nods her head, "why?"

"I was also there with my family on that date," Yamato answers. He grabs his wallet and pulls out the photo of his family, "Look," he hands Sera the photo, "this photo was taken in front of Sensoji Temple."

"Ahhh you're so cute!" Sera squeals and takes the photo from Yamato's hands, "your mom is beautiful," she comments.

Yamato chuckles, "Thank you."

"And your father is so handsome," Sera comments again, "I can see where you got your looks from," she says.

"A lot of people say that I look like a mixture of both of my parents," Yamato tells her.

"Eh?" Sera brings the photo closer.

"What?" Yamato asks.

"That's me and my mom," She answers, pointing to a little girl in a blue kimono with pink and purple flowers, small pink flowers flowing all around the kimono, and a pink dragon printed around the kimono as well.

"Really?" Yamato leans in closer to Sera and looks at the little girl who Sera was currently pointing at.

"This is so cool," Sera says and looks up. She stops once she noticed how close she and Yamato were. His face was only a few inches from hers. Sera can feel the heat radiating from Yamato's body as he continues to look at the photo. She takes in the sharp features of Yamato's side profile. His jaw, slim and slender, falling perfectly from his ears down to his chin. The perfect long lashes that protrudes outwards like butterfly wings. His nose bridge was perfection. Her eyes finally travel down to Yamato's lips. They weren't so full or weren't so thin. They were just perfect sitting there on his face. Sera takes a swallows the imaginary lump in her throat and pulls away, "Yeah…that was me and my mom," she says with a nervous chuckle and felt the blood from her face traveling back down to her other body parts, "my mom was buying me this good luck doll. The lady who sold it to us told me that it would protect me forever."

"Really?" Yamato asks and takes the photo from Sera since she had already let go of it.

"Yeah. I still have the doll too."

Just before Yamato was able to ask sera anymore questions, the city bus arrives and stops in front of them, "Let's go?" Yamato asks. Sera nods and follows Yamato into the bus. Once they enter the bus, Yamato heads to the very back of the bus and took a seat. He scoots over to allow Sera to sit next to him.

Sera sits down and pulls her phone out since it was vibrating in her purse. She slides the bar over to check who was contacting her. Yamato couldn't help it but slightly glance over to see who Sera was messaging. His eyes quickly caught the name "Kyo" in the text message. Seeing that Sera was texting Kyo, it brought him back to what Leo had told him about Sera and Kyo.

"Um..," Yamato clears his throat to get Sera's attention.

"Hm?" Sera looks up.

"So…I heard from my friend Leo, who is also a friend's of Tusk…you know the guy who is talking to your friend Amu?"

"Mm hm," Sera hums with a nod of her head.

"Well…I heard from Leo that you were dating Fujimoto Kyo," Yamato says, "if you're dating him, why are you on this double date with Amu?"

Sera giggles and clicks her phone shut, "I'm not dating dating him," Sera says, stuffing the phone back into her bag, "Kyo and I are only talking right now."

"So…so…you guys aren't boyfriend and girlfriend?" Yamato asks, hoping for any good news.

"Nope," Sera answers, "I met Kyo during the first week I attended school," she says, "Kyo noticed that I seemed lost and so he helped me out."

"Oh...so…are you planning to like you know…date him?" Yamato asks again.

"Date as in boyfriend and girlfriend?" Sera asks and Yamato nods. Sera heaves out a long sigh and shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know," she answers, "I mean Kyo is a nice guy…plus he's much older than me so he's able to teach me a lot about life but…I don't know."

"I see," Yamato says.

"I guess we'll just have to play it out and see where it goes," Sera says absentmindedly.

* * *

"Wah!" Sera squeals in delight as the two of them steps out of the bus and onto the ground of Sensoji Temple. In front of them was the shopping street of Sensoji Temple. The street was filled with a variety of store booths from food stalls to clothing stalls to merchandise stalls. Ignoring Yamato, Sera ran up to a merchandise stall and picks up a cute doll figure wearing a red kimono, "Look Yamato," she calls out and Yamato walks up to her, "this reminds me of the doll that my mother bought for me," she says.

"Did you want it?" Yamato asks.

"Yeah," Sera says.

Yamato grabs the doll from Sera and hands it to the vendor, "Excuse me but how much is this doll?" he asks.

"200 yen," the lady answers.

"Yamato, I can buy it," Sera says as she watches Yamato grab for his wallet.

"It's okay," Yamato replies and pulls out money for the lady and she gives his change back, "here," he hands Sera the doll, "my good luck charm to you."

Sera smiles brightly and takes the doll from Yamato, "Thank you," she says.

The both of them continue on their way down the streets of many shopping vendors, "Yamato wait!" Sera calls out.

"Hm?" Yamato hums.

"I want to go to this one," she answers, pointing to a vendor that was selling food.

"Sure," Yamato says and follows Sera, "are you hungry?" he asks and Sera nods, "okay, what did you want to eat? I'll buy it for you."

"You don't have to Yamato," Sera tries to reason with Yamato to allow her to pay at least once.

"It's fine…really," Yamato replies, "after all, we are on a date," he says and teases her.

"Well…if you put it that way," Sera chuckles and glances at the variety of foods before her, "they all look so delicious," she comments.

"You two are such a nice looking couple," an elderly voice from beside Sera comments.

"Eh?" Sera peeps and glances over to an elderly lady who looks like she was in her 60s.

The elderly lady grabs ahold of Sera's right palm and smooths it out, "Say my dear, do you believe in lives before your current one?" she asks.

"Um…not quite….," Sera answers.

"You should my dear," the lady replies, "you've already met the one person in your life," she continues, "hold onto him tight and do not let him go for he will be the one who will light your way. It will be a tough fight as you two were always meant to be together but something or someone always tore you two apart. Do not let him go and always believe in him." she says and lets go of Sera's hand.

"Eh?" Sera pipes out again.

"It's your fortune," the lady says and gives Sera a smile. She then bows and leaves Sera alone.

"So have you decided?" Yamato asks, examining the foods in the case in front of him.

"Uh…yeah…," Sera says, watching the elderly lady disappear in the crowd of people.

* * *

Woot! I'm on a role tonight! Lol. Okay I have to go to sleep now. So...how did you enjoy this chapter? Let me know in the comment box~


	6. Sera's Dream

"Don't worry so much Amu," Tusk was currently trying to reassure Amu about Sera's wellbeing, "I'm sure she's enjoying her time with Yamato right now."

Amu bites her bottom lip and smooths her cellphone screen.

"Yamato isn't a bad guy at all," Tusk continues after seeing that Amu wasn't going to respond to him, "Actually, he's too much of a good guy that he fails to notice when a girl has a crush on him."

"That's not the point Tusk," Amu finally speaks up, "It's just that, Sera, she's living in japan alone and because of that, I just feel a bit over protective of her."

Tusk wraps an arm around Amu and pulls her into him, "Sera is fine," he repeats what he had said earlier, "Sera seems like a strong individual anyways. Plus, if she was uncomfortable about being left alone with a total stranger, she wouldn't have gone off with that stranger."

"I guess you have a point there," Amu points out. She clicks the sleep button on her phone and faces Tusk with a smile, "Sorry for being such a worry butt."

Tusk shakes his head and pinches Amu's nose, "it's fine. I understand why you'll worry about Sera so much," he gets up from the bench and offers Amu a hand, "now, how about that date that we both planned?"

Amu chuckles at Tusk's offer and reaches out to claps her hands in Tusk's, "Hai hai." 

* * *

Sera yawns from exhaustion plus being tired. She falls back on the green grass and shuts her eyes, "The wind feels so nice," she hums out and smiles. Right now for some odd reason, Sera felt like everything was perfect. Her day with Yamato at Sensoji shrine was spectacular and she didn't expect herself to have so much fun, but she did and she enjoyed that part the most. Sera enjoyed how Yamato followed her throughout the shopping street at Sensoji Temple. She had ran from one place to another examining everything that each vendor had. The best part? Yamato didn't complain once about her running around like a child. For once in her life, Sera felt like she was a kid again. She opens her eyes and places a hand over her forehead.

"Felt like being a child agan…," she says softly.

Sera notices that with her personality and attitude, she's usually very self-cautious around strangers. She would not let her guard down and even when the said stranger wanted to purchase something nice for her, be it dinner or just a simple thank you gift for hanging out with him for the day, Sera would refuse the gift. But, if the stranger insisted on purchasing a gift so much, she would allow it but it would usually be something small and simple, nothing extravagant. Sera reaches into her purse and pulls out the small doll. Even though the small doll wasn't anything extravagant, somehow Sera felt happy and warm inside. She doesn't know why and she doesn't want to figure out why either. She drops the doll on her chest and shuts her eyes once more and continues on to think about her date so far with Yamato. Somehow with Yamato, Sera felt like she could completely be herself. She doesn't have to act strong or put up an invisible wall between her and Yamato. Something about Yamato made her feel like home, as if she came to visit Sensoji Temple with her family and not with a date. Her thoughts about Yamato leads her to compare her first date with Kyo. Their first date was a bit awkward, Sera had to admit, but maybe it was due to the fact that Kyo was a teacher assistant at her university and she wasn't about to get expelled for showing interest towards a teacher's assistant. But then again, Kyo isn't a teacher so the no dating between a teacher and a student doesn't apply to his status. But…yet then again, her first date with Kyo still made her nervous and she still had to put her up defenses just so that Kyo wasn't able to pursue anything further on that particular day. She also recalled that, when they went to get something to eat, she would offer to pay half and when Kyo denied her request, she pushed and pushed until he gave in. But with Yamato, all it took was a simple "It's okay, I got this" and a smile from those perfect lips made Sera sink back like a child waiting for their parents to buy them food. Sera takes in a deep breath and lets it out, wanting to block all the comparison that she was doing at the moment. She felt a bit bad that even though she and Kyo are talking, she had went on this double date and enjoyed it more than any dates that her Kyo had gone on. Was that wrong? Sera ponders. To enjoy something so much more over something that has been going on for a couple of months now. Sera had to also consider that she barely met Yamato earlier that week. So how is it possible that Yamato is able to make her feel like a child and just forget everything? Sera doesn't know and that worries her a lot.

With trying to block the thoughts racing like mad cows in her mind, Sera takes in another huge deep breath and allows herself to drift off to sleep slowly.

 _Sera awakens from her sleep and she immediately senses that there is something wrong with her surroundings. She felt that instead of lying on the green grass that she was lying on before drifting off to sleep, she was lying on something cold and wet…and white. She sprang up from her lying position and surveyed her surroundings. Somehow spring had turned into winter and up ahead was an oncoming furious snow storm. The angry gray clouds were rolling in along with thunder, lightning, and snow. Sera stands up from her sitting position and runs back towards Sensoji Temple to where Yamato was last seen before she had decided to go take a nice nap under a tree. Down the hill and into the shopping street, Sera sees Yamato paying for their foods. Seeing that Yamato was okay, Sera felt her heart relaxed a bit._

 _"He's okay," she whispered. Sera watched as Yamato turned towards her direction and waved at her with his free hand. He motions to the food then to his mouth and then back up to the tree where she was just at. Sera took that as "let's eat up there by the tree behind you" from Yamato. Sera nodded and was just about to walk down the rest of the way to Yamato when a shadow from behind Yamato emerges and immediately grapples him. Yamato dropped the foods and reached up to grab the arms of the shadow. He struggled to get some air into his lungs as he was being strangled by the shadow. His mouth opened to scream but Sera couldn't hear him screaming. Seeing that Yamato was being attacked, Sera's heart sunk and she immediately ran the rest of the way down to help Yamato. Just as she got closer to reach him, the shadow swallowed Yamato._

 _"What…," Sera said in disbelief…"what did you do to Yamato?!" she shouted at the shadow._

 _On the face of the shadow, an evil smirk appeared with no eyes and no nose, "What the old lady told you was true," the mouth said, "you should have never lose sight of him because after all, he is your light to your troubles," the right hand of the shadow lifted up and quickly grabbed Sera's neck, choking her. The shadow then pulled Sera in and the smirk became wider than before, "fool little girl," the mouth lets out a wicked screeching laugh, "you should have believed him."_

 _Sera felt herself losing conscious as she watched the shadow in front of her continue to laugh._

"Sera!" a voice called out for her. Her body shook violently and immediately her eyes opens. A worried Yamato came into view. From behind him, the sky was clear with no clouds. She felt the sun shining down on her through the leaves of the trees. Sera immediately sat up and glanced around her surroundings. Everything was the same as before she dozed off. The trees were still green and so was the grass. She worriedly felt the grass around her and felt not sign of wet snow.

"Are you okay?" Yamato asks, giving her a worried look.

Sera glances back at Yamato and immediately cups his face in her hands, "No marks," she breathes out, examining Yamato's neck.

"Marks?" Yamato asks.

Sera lets go of Yamato's face and touched her neck as well, "Are there any marks on my neck? Like hand print marks?" she asks and Yamato shook his head. She finally lets out a sigh of relief and fell back onto the grass, "it was just a dream," she breathed out.

Yamato places the foods between them and took a seat beside her, "When I got here, you were thrashing back and forth as if someone was choking you," he says, "I was worried so I woke you up."

Sera smiles and turns to face Yamato, "Thank you Yamato," she says.

"No problem," Yamato tells her and hands a bread bun to her, "here let's eat, I'm sure you're starving by now," he says. Sera takes the bread bun from Yamato and began chomping it down.

"So, what did you dream about?" Yamato asks, grabbing a bread bun for himself as well. Sera recalls the dream that she had and then the elderly lady from before.

"Yamato," she says, "Earlier at the food vendor booth, did you notice an elderly lady beside me?" Sera asks.

"Hm?" Yamato turns to look at Sera with his mouth full, "Mm…nope," he answers.

"So was it my imagination?" Sera says to herself.

"What are you talking about?" Yamato asks.

Sera shakes her head and bites into her bread again, "Nothing. Just forget it," she says.

After a long fun day at Sensoji Temple, Yamato and Sera boarded the city bus to return to their meeting place with Tusk and Amu. Once again, they both took the seat at the very back of the bus but neither one exchanged any words. The both of them sat in silence with Yamato watching the scenery through the window and Sera staring at her right palm. Sera wasn't able to get the dream or the old lady out of her head. Was she going crazy? She thought to herself. Or maybe she was just exhausted and what the old lady said her somehow got into her dreams. But, this was the first time ever that Sera had a dream so realistic. She heaves out a sigh and closes her hand.

"There you guys are," Tusk says as he sees Yamato and Sera exiting the bus.

"Sera," Amu runs up to her friend and grabs her hands, "did you have fun?"

Sera nods.

"Goodie! I was a bit worried that you would be bored," Amu says and chuckles.

"Sera," Yamato calls from behind, "can…can I talk to you for a bit?" he asks.

Sera nods and follows Yamato a few feet away from their friends, "What's up?" she asks.

"Are you really okay?" Yamato asks, "Back there, you seemed a bit bothered."

"Um…I…,"

Before Sera was able to say anything else, Yamato immediately bows, "I'm sorry if I made you felt uncomfortable today," he quickly apologizes.

Sera looks at the bowed Yamato and then laughs, "Eh?" Yamato peeps and straightens his posture, "what are you laughing at?"

"Yamato, I had a lot of fun today," Sera says, "you made my day enjoyable and I loved it," she reaches into her purse and pulls out her phone, 'let's exchange phone numbers, maybe we can hang out again."

"Huh?" realizing what Sera was asking for, Yamato quickly reached for his cell phone too, "o…of course," he stammers.

"Seems like I won't have to worry about Kyo after all," Amu comments with a chuckle. 

* * *

Sorry if this chapter was shorter than the previous one. I couldn't write long since I'm super duper tired from work and I'm wanting to go nap like right now. Hope you guys still enjoyed it~ until next time! Maybe after I wake up from my nape or something. lol.


	7. Accident

Amu parks her car by the sidewalk in front of the apartment complexes that Sera lives in. She turns off the engine and happily turns to face her friend, "Sera, it seemed like you had a lot of fun today," she teases, "Sera?" she calls when Sera doesn't reply back to her. Amu watches as her friend continues to gaze out through the window, "Is someone there?" she asks and turns to look at the direction that Sera was looking at. But when her eyes landed in the same direction, there was no one in sight, "Oi Sera!" Amu shouts and shakes her friend.

Sera snaps out of her daydreaming state, "Huh?" she says confused, "we're already here?" she asks, looking out through the windows of the car at the apartment complexes.

"Are you okay?" Amu asks.

"Huh? Oh yeah…why?" Sera asks, turning to face Amu.

"Well I asked you a question earlier and you didn't respond," Amu replies, "plus you kept staring out through the window as if someone was standing in front of my car."

"Oh…," Sera combs her hands through her hair, "sorry," she apologizes, "I guess I'm just tired, that's all."

Amu lets out a sigh of relief and falls back into her seat, "You scared me there for a moment Sera," she breathes out, "I thought that you were seeing things, like a ghost or something," Amu shuts her eyes and allow herself to calm her pounding heart.

Sera nervously chuckles, "Sorry about that Amu," she apologizes again and places a hand on Amu's thighs, "I just have a lot of things on my mind," she removes her hand from Amu's thigh and grabs her messenger bag, "do you want to come inside for a bit?" Sera asks.

"Sure," Amu answers. Both girls got out of Amu's car and head towards the stairs to Sera's apartment. Sera unlocks her apartment door and walks in.

"Do you want anything to drink?" She asks her friend while she makes her way to the fridge and Amu makes her way to the living room. Amu kicks off her boots once she sat down and falls back on the comfy soda.

"Do you have mango strawberry drink?" Amu asks.

"I sure do," Sera replies. She grabs the drink that Amu requested and shut the fridge with a nudge of her butt. She walks up to Amu and hands the drink to her, "here," she said. Amu gladly takes the drink from Sera.

"Thank you," Amu says.

Sera sat down beside Amu and picks up the remote control, "Wait," Amu calls out, reaching out to stop Sera from turning on the tv, "I still want to talk to you."

"Oh," was the only word Sera replies back with. She places the remote control back down on the coffee table and gives Amu her undivided attention, "what's up?" she asks, crossing her legs on the sofa.

Amu takes a huge swig of her drink and places it down between her legs, "Did you have fun today?" she asks her previous question.

Sera smiles and nods, "Yeah I did," she answers, "Yamato is a very interesting guy."

Seeing that her friend had mentioned Yamato's name even before she got the chance to mention his name, Amu smiles, "You like him don't you?" she teases.

"What?! No!" Sera shouts and turns away, "I mean…he's a pretty entertaining guy over all but, this is our only first date," she tries to give out excuses. But deep down inside, Sera can feel her heart pounding like mad from just hearing Yamato's name in the same sentence with the word "like".

"You can't hide it from me Sera," Amu teases and laughs, "I know when a girl has a crush on someone," she reaches out and cups Sera's face and forces Sera to face her again, "I may not know Yamato that well but, from what Tusk told me about him today, Yamato seems like a pretty good guy," she says and lets go of Sera's face, "way much better than that Kyo guy you're talking to."

"Wait, what's wrong with Kyo? I never really understood your dislike towards him," Sera argues.

"I don't dislike him Sera," Amu quickly replies, "I don't have anything against Kyo actually, but, when I see him and you together, there's something that is off about it."

"Off?"

"Yeah, like, his actions towards you isn't from the bottom of his heart or…something like that," Amu explains.

Sera heaves out a sigh and looks away, "I think you're over thinking Kyo's actions," Sera mumbles.

"I might be but, that still doesn't change my views on him," Amu rebuttals.

"Whatever you say," Sera gives up and stands from the sofa, "I'm going to go take a shower. If you feel like crashing on the sofa then be my guest," she told Amu before leaving the short haired girl alone in the living room.

Amu bit her bottom lip and tightens the grip around her drink, "if you only knew who the real Kyo is Sera," she whispers.

* * *

"You're home," Yamato's father says once Yamato walked through the front door.

"Oh," Yamato answers and slips off his shoes. He slips into his house slippers and walks up the genkan, "were you guys waiting for me?" he asks.

"Did your mother tell you of the plans for tomorrow night?" His father asks.

"Yeah," Yamato answers and walks pass his dad but stops, "don't worry dad, I won't ruin your reputation for you," and with that he takes off to his bedroom.

Yamato enters his room and trudges the rest of the way towards his bed. He falls down on his bed and stares blankly up at the ceiling, "When can I start taking control of my life?" he asks himself. Feeling a bit tired from the whole day, Yamato rolls over to his left side and curls up into a ball, "I guess it doesn't hurt to see who this Mimi girl is," he says softly, "after all, what choice do I have?" Yamato shuts his eyes and allows sleep to wash over his tired body.

* * *

Sera walks into the livingroom to see Amu sleeping on the couch with no pillow or blanket, "That baka," she murmurs with a smile on her face. She retreats back into the hallway and grabs a pillow and a blanket for her friend. Sher returns to Amu's side and places the pillow under her friend's head and covers her body with the fluffy white blanket, "Sleep tight," she whispers and retreats to her bedroom. Sera walks into her room and sits down on her bed. She reaches out to her phone and opens the text messages.

From: Kyo

Hey, let's hang out tomorrow.

Sera stares at the message and was just about ready to type out an answer when her fingers suddenly stops, "I wonder…," she murmurs. She tears her gaze away from her phone and stares out into her bedroom, "I wonder what Amu has against Kyo. And what that lady said to me earlier, somehow I can't get her words out of my head," Sera heaves out a heavy exhausted sigh and decided to hit the sleep button instead of replying back to Kyo. She throws her phone on the area beside her and falls on the bed, "this is all too confusing."

* * *

"Oi…Oi!" a voice shouts. Yamato jerks back to reality and quickly bows to the gentleman in front of him, "I said full tank," the guy yells.

"Ye…yes sir," Yamato stutters and began fueling his gas tank. Yamato watches as the guy spits out his toothpick and exits his car to purchase something from inside the store. He heaves out a sigh as his heart calms down from the sudden adrenaline rush.

"Yamato?" a girl's voice from behind him calls. Yamato spins around to see Sera standing a few feet from him, "you work here?" she asks and walks up to him.

"Ah…yeah," Yamato replies.

"I didn't know that," Sera gives Yamato a smile and studies him from head to toe.

Yamato felt Sera staring and it causes him to slightly blush, "Sorry," he apologizes for no reason, "I look dirty right now," he says.

Sera laughs and waves a hand in front of her face, "No no," she says, "you look rather adorable."

"Ah…thanks," Yamato replies back, "so…um…," he leans a bit over to his left to check out the car behind Sera, "is that your car?" he asks.

"Hm?" Sera turns around a bit to look at the car as well, "ah no, it belongs to Kyo. Kyo and I are going to the mall in a bit," she explains.

"Oh…," Yamato hums and turns to pull the gas handle out from the gentleman's car.

"Yamato, are you okay?" Sera asks.

"Yeah why?" Yamato asks.

"Well…you seem…"

"Oi Yamato!" one of Yamato's co-workers calls and interrupts them, "can you give me a hand over here? These drinks are pretty heavy!" he shouts.

"Coming!" Yamato answers and then faces Sera, "well I guess I'll see you around at school then," he tells her and bows. He turns his back to Sera and was ready to walk away but stops and spins back around "Oh…and um enjoy your shopping day," he says with a smile.

"Thank you," Sera answers even though she felt a bit disappointed that Yamato didn't ask her to hang out instead. Deep down inside, Sera didn't want to hang out with Kyo at all today but he had shown up at her apartment without any notices. Being the nice lady she was, Sera accepted his offer to go shopping and here she was, at the gas station waiting for Kyo to return from his restroom break. Sera lets out a disappointed sigh and retreats to the car. She gets in the car and closes the door then pouts, "That baka Yamato," she mutters. Sera was so engrossed in her sulking that she missed out on the loud crash that came from behind Kyo's car. The one sound that caught her attention was…

"YAMATO!" Yamato's co-worker shouts and drops the case of water he was carrying, "YAMATO!"

Sera snaps out of her sulking stage and got out of the car. A few feet from her was Yamato lying unconscious under a bunch of heavy cases of drinks, "YAMATO!" Sera shouts and rushes over to the scene. She passes Kyo, who was returning back from his restroom break, and is abruptly stopped when Kyo catches her arm.

"Sera," he calls.

"Kyo?" Sera says, looking a the older man, "Yamato…let me go, I have to go see if Yamato is okay," she worryingly says and pries her arm out of Kyo's grasp. She runs up to Yamato and his co-worker and crouches down, "Yamato..," she calls. Sera lifts Yamato's head and places it on her lap, "hurry…do something," she tells Yamato's co-worker.

"I…I'll go call the ambulance," Yamato's co-worker says and leaves Sera alone with Yamato.

"Yamato…," Sera whispers Yamato's name and wipes away the strands of hair from his face. Somehow, Sera felt like her world was crashing, seeing that Yamato wasn't responding back to her with his contagious happy smile, "Yamato…hold on," Sera says.

* * *

OH NO YAMATO! Uh oh...seems like Amu knows something about the "real" Kyo. Find out in the next chapter! Or the soon to come chapters! I don't like to reveal the truth so soon :D.


	8. Yamato's Girlfriend Sera

The ambulance arrives on scene within seconds after they received a phone call from Yamato's workplace. The car drives up to the scene and two people came rushing out. One of them opens the back door of the ambulance and pulls out a stretcher, the other person runs over to where Yamato, Sera, Kyo, and Yamato's co-worker were at.

"How is the patient?" the person asks.

"He's still breathing but he isn't responding," Yamato's co-worker answers.

"How did the accident happen?" the guy asks again.

"Yamato was helping me unload boxes of drinks off the big rig. I had turned to go grab other boxes of drinks from the other car. The next thing I heard was a loud crash and by the time I turned to see what happen, Yamato was already under boxes of drinks unconscious," his co-worker explains.

The second person comes up from behind his partner and helps him carry Yamato's unconscious body onto the stretcher, "Who here is his relative?" the first man asks.

Sera, Kyo, and Yamato's co-worker all glance at each other, "You go," Yamato's co-worker says, "I still have to stay behind to clean up. I'll give Yamato's parents a call about the accident," he tells Sera. Sera gives the guy a nod and steps up.

"I'll go," she says.

"How are you related to the patient?" the guy asks.

"I'm…," she stares at Kyo and then back at the stretcher with Yamato, "I'm his girlfriend," she lies.

"Okay, come with us," the guy grabs Sera by the shoulder and pushes her towards the ambulance. Sera glances back at Kyo and then turns away.

"Sera," Kyo calls, stopping her in her tracks, "I'll come by the hospital to bring you your things."

Sera gives Kyo a nod and a smile before continuing on her way.

"Please have a seat here," a nurse tells Sera as the rest of her team pushes Yamato into the emergency room. Sera nods sits down on the seat behind her. She heaves out a worried sigh and pulls out her phone. She goes into her text messages and taps on Amu's name.

To: Amu

Hey I'm currently at the hospital with Yamato. Can you give Tusk a call and let him now that Yamato had gotten into an accident at work? Thanks

Instead of sticking her phone back into her pocket, she tightens her hold on her phone and glances up, "Yamato…please be okay…," she says softly.

* * *

"Of course Kazakiri-san," Takahashi-san says over the phone, "I'll be glad to bring my daughter along," he glances up at his secretary and shakes his head at her, "Hm? What was that? Oh, you'll bring Yamato along as well?" he chuckles, "I haven't seen that kid for so many years now, how is he doing?" he once again shakes his head at his secretary and waves his hand at her this time, "Yes yes, of course, alright I'll see you later on tonight…yes of course, good day to you too Kazakiri-san," he hangs up the phone and glances down at the folder in front of him.

"Father," a young female voice calls out from the door of Takahashi's office. Takahashi looks up and sees Mimi standing there.

"Mimi," he calls happily and stands up from his seat. Mimi, a beautiful young girl with light brown wavy hair, beautiful big eyes, perfect nose, and beautiful plump lips walks up to her father, "what are you doing here? Where's your mother?" Takahashi asks.

"Mom is still having a conversation with your secretary," Mimi answers. She takes a seat on the chair nearby her father's desk, "who were you on the phone with just now?" she asks.

"Kazakiri-san, do you remember him?" her father asks.

"I do," she answers, "what were you guys talking about?" she twirls a strand of her hair around her fingers.

"We're going to have dinner tonight with the Kazakiri family tonight," Mimi's father answers, "do you remember Kazakiri's son Yamato?"

"Yamato…Kazakiri…Yamato…," Mimi murmurs trying her best to remember anyone named Yamato during her childhood years, "I…don't…"

Takahashi smiles and grabs a folder from his desk and then walks up to his daughter, "Here," he says, handing a folder to her, "in there are two photos of Yamato, one when he was a child and the other is a picture of him now," he explains. Mimi takes the folder from his hand and flips it open. Takahashi stands still waiting for his daughter to respond back with her own thoughts on Yamato.

"He's handsome," Mimi exclaims, her eyes shining brightly as she looks at Yamato's photos, "he was so cute when he was a child," she says and laughs.

"I shouldn't have expected for you to remember Yamato, after all, when we moved out of Tokyo and into Osaka, you were only a baby and Yamato was already 4 years old then," Takahashi says and walks up to his daughter. He pats her head and bends down, "Yamato," he points a finger at the photo of Yamato now, "he's going to be your future fiancé," he reveals.

"Really?" Mimi asks in astonishment.

"Really really," Takahashi answers with a chuckle, "your father only wants the best for you Mimi," he says and pats her head, "tonight Yamato will be there for the dinner."

Mimi stands up from the chair and hands the folder back to her father, "In that case, I have to go buy a new outfit for tonight," she squeals and jumps up to hug her father, "thank you so much father."

He laughs as Mimi places a kiss on his cheek and runs out his office.

* * *

"Sera!" Amu shouts as her and Tusk ran through the double door to the waiting area. Sera stands up once the two of them approached her.

"What happened?" Tusk asks.

"I don't know," Sera answers, "I was in Kyo's car…"

"Wait…Kyo's car?" Amu interrupts, "what were you doing with Kyo? I thought you said that you wanted to stay home today that's why you didn't' want to go shopping with me," she says with a hurt look in her eyes.

"No Amu it's not what you think," Sera quickly replies, "Kyo showed up at my place without letting me know beforehand."

"Forget about this Kyo guy, tell me what happened," Tusk says a bit frustrated at the two girls in front of him.

"Oh sorry," Amu apologizes, "I was in Kyo's car when the accident happened. The only thing I heard was Yamato's co-worker calling for his name and by the time I turned around to look, Yamato was buried under a boxes of heavy drinks," she explains.

"That Yamato," Tusk growls and sits down, "he can be so careless at times."

"Has any of the nurse or doctor come out yet?" Amu asks and Sera shakes her head.

"They haven't," Sera sadly answers, "I've been waiting for a good 30 minute already."

Amu places a hand on Sera's shoulder and pulls her down to sit, "Sera…you're worried aren't you?" she asks.

"Eh?"

"I can tell by the look on your face," Amu explains, "plus, if you were with Kyo earlier, what are you doing here with Yamato?"

"Oh…," Sera blushes recalling how she had told the ambulance workers that she was Yamato's girlfriend, "well I…"

The door to the emergency room opens and a nurse walks out, "Um…Kazakiri's girlfriend?" the nurse says and walks up to Sera.

"Yes?" Sera answers immediately and stands up.

"Girlfriend?" Tusk and Amu says at the same time.

"Kazakiri-san has awoke," the nurse says, "please follow me," and she walks away.

Sera was about to walk away when Amu reaches out and catches her by the wrist, "What does she mean by girlfriend?" she asks.

"I'll explain later," Sera replies and pries her wrist out of Amu's hold. She follows the nurse and disappears through the double doors.

"So weird…," Amu breathes out and sits down.

"Amu?" a voice calls from near her. Amu looks up and sees Kyo standing there with Sera's bag, "Kyo?" she calls.

"Where's Sera?" Kyo asks, walking up to Tusk and Amu.

"She's um…," Amu glances at the double doors, "she went somewhere," she lies.

"Oh…," Kyo looks at Sera's handbag and then hands it to Amu, "can you please give this to Sera?" he asks.

"Sure," Amu answers and grabs the bag from Kyo.

"Oh…and um tell her to call me okay?" he says.

"Sure," Amu answers. Kyo gives the two of them a bow and heads to the exit. Amu watches as Kyo walks through the door before she got up and ran after him, leaving a confused Tusk behind, "Kyo!" she calls once she was closer to him. Kyo stops and turns around, "What…what are your intentions?" she asks.

"Intentions?" Kyo says.

"Don't act dumb Kyo," Amu replies, "I know the real you and the real you never cared about anyone else but yourself."

Kyo smiles and stuffs his hands in his pockets, "Are you seriously still holding me against the past?" he asks.

"I don't believe that someone with a cold heart like you will ever change," Amu says, "Sera is a very important person to me so whatever intentions you have, you better stop," she demands.

Without saying anything to Amu, Kyo walks up to her and stops once they were face to face, "Look Amu," he begins slowly, "you don't have to worry about anything okay?"

Amu frowns and pushes Kyo away from her, "Of course I have things to worry about," she argues, "you better stay away from Sera."

"Oh? And you're going to stop me if I don't?" he asks mockingly.

"Don't test me Kyo," Amu growls angrily and turns away to walk back.

* * *

Sera gives the nurse a bow and enters the room that Yamato was resting in. She walks in and sees Yamato lying there with bandages around his torso, "Hey," she calls softly as she approach him. Yamato turns to the side and smiles.

"Hey," he croaks.

Sera pulls the vacant chair over and sat down, "How are you feeling?" she asks.

"I feel a lot of pain," Yamato says and laughs, "but I should have expected that considering that a ton of heavy drinks fell on me earlier."

"Yamato," Sera calls and reaches for his hand, "what happened?"

"I'm not sure," Yamato replies, "All I can remember is…I was trying to grab a box from the top when everything came toppling down on me."

Sera lets out the breath she was holding and intertwines her hand with Yamato's, "you scared me," she admits.

"I did?" Yamato asks, a bit confused.

Sera nods, "when I saw your body lying there unconsciously, I didn't know what to do," she says, "but…I'm glad that you're okay."

"Sorry about that," Yamato apologizes.

"No it's fine, I'm just glad that it wasn't anything serious," Sera coaxes and rubs her thumb softly over the back of Yamato's hand.

"Oh that's right," Yamato says, "Aren't you supposed to be with Kyo right now?" he asks.

"Um…about that…," Sera says slowly, "well…they needed someone to go with them after they took you into the ambulance and well I volunteered to go," she explains.

"You didn't have to," Yamato tells her with a smile, "I'm sure Sho-san had notified my parents about the accident."

"But…"

"But thank you for caring and worrying about me though," Yamato interrupts, "somehow…it makes me happy that someone like you cares."

Sera blushes and turns away, "I…I'm only doing what a person with a nice heart would do," she stutters.

* * *

Later that night at dinner…

"Why is he not here yet?" Yamato's father asks. Yamato's parents were already at the restaurant waiting for their son to arrive. It was already 7:30 pm and there were still no sign of Yamato.

"I'm not sure," Yamato's mother answers, "I'll give him a call again, he should have been off work an hour ago," she reaches into her phone and dials Yamato's number.

"Sorry about the inconvenience," Yamato's father apologizes to the Takahashi family, "my son, he can be a bit of a turtle."

Takahashi laughs, "No it's fine Kazakiri-san, I understand."

"Is this your daughter Mimi?" Yamato's father asks.

"Ah yes," Takahashi answers.

"Good evening, I'm Mimi," Mimi introduces herself, "it's a pleasure to meet Yamato's parents tonight," she says and bows.

"She has such good manners," Yamato's father comments.

"What?!" Yamato's mother screams into the phone, "what do you mean he's at the hospital?"

"Hospital?" Yamato's father asks and turns to his wife. All attention immediately turns to Yamato's mother who was still on the phone.

"Yes…okay thank you Sho, we'll go there right away," she says and hangs up the phone, "Sho told me that Yamato had gotten into an accident at work today," she explains to her husband, "I'm so sorry about this," she apologizes to the Takahashi family.

"No it's fine," Takahashi tells her, "let's go see if Yamato is doing okay."

* * *

"Are you hungry?" Sera asks as she pulls the blanket over Yamato's injured body.

"A bit," Yamato answers and winces a bit from moving his body a bit to feel more comfortable.

"Don't do that," Sera scolds, "I'll go order some food for you at the cafeteria," she says and exits the room. Yamato adjusts his body a bit and then turns his attention back to the television.

"Yama-chan!" Yamato's mother's voice distracts him from the show he was currently watching.

"Mom?" he says. His parents along with a family of strangers enters the room. His mother runs up to his side and examines his condition.

"Oh my baby," she says worryingly and cups his hands in his face, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Yamato reassures her, "nothing serious."

"Yamato," his father walks up to him and stands behind his mother, "why didn't you give us a call that you were at the hospital?" he asks.

"Who brought you here?" Yamato's mother chides in.

"Um…"

"Oh hello," a voice calls from behind them. A nurse enters the room and walks to the opposite side of his parents, "you guys are…"

"We're his parents," Yamato's mother answers.

"Oh that's great," the nurse exclaims and turns to check up on Yamato's vitals.

"Can you tell us but…who brought Yamato here?" Yamato's mother asks the nurse.

"Who? Oh, it was your son's girlfriend," the nurse answers.

"Girlfriend?" Yamato asks, "but I…"

"The girl who was in here the whole day with you," the nurse interrupts, "what was her name again…," she taps the side of her head.

"Sera?" Yamato asks.

"Oh yes…Sera," the nurse confirms with a smile, "lovely girl she is. When you fell asleep earlier, she kept an eye on you the whole time. You're so lucky to have such a lover like Sera-san who watches over you without leaving anywhere," the nurse scribbles down things on her notepad and walks out.

"Yama-chan…you didn't tell us that you had a girlfriend," Yamato's mother says.

"I…um…," Yamato glances at his parents and then to the family behind them and then back to his parents, "well…I…."

* * *

Will Yamato go with Sera's surprised plan or will he tell his parents the truth? Find out! Soon!


	9. A Hospital Catastrophe

"Thank you," Sera thanks the lady over the counter in the cafeteria. She grabs her purchases and heads to the elevator. She presses on the up button and waits for the elevator door to open. Returning back to Yamato's room, she walks through the door and stops abruptly at the scene in front of her, "Um…," she hums which caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"Sera," Yamato calls loudly.

"You're Sera?" Yamato's mother says and walks up to her, "I'm Yamato's mother," she says and bows, "thank you for bringing my son to the hospital."

"Ah…it's fine," Sera nervously replies back.

"Yama-chan," his mother spins back around to face her son, "she's such a beauty."

"This is unacceptable," Yamato's father shouts, "Yamato, you knew well that you were already arranged to meet with Takahashi-san's daughter Mimi," he scolds.

"Honey," Yamato's father rushes over to her husband, "do not do this right now, especially not in front of our guest," she pleads.

"I will not allow you to date this girl," Yamato's father points a finger to Sera.

"Father, please," Yamato hisses, "just please stop."

Yamato's father takes in a huge breath and walks up to Sera, "how much are you asking for? Whatever amount, I'll give it to you, just stay away from my son," he demands.

"What?" Sera asks in disbelief.

"My son isn't going to date you, he's already arranged to marry someone else," Yamato's father explains.

"Honey," Yamato's mother rushes to her husband again and grabs him by the arm, "why are you doing this? Stop this nonsense right now," she demands.

"Kazakiri-san," Takahashi chimes in, "I think you should let this cool down first before you do anything so absurd. Let's go home Mimi," he says softly and walks pass her. Takahashi stops once he notices that his daughter wasn't following him, "Mimi," he calls sternly.

"Sera right?" Mimi ignores her father and walks up to Sera, "I'm Takahashi Mimi, Yamato's fiancé," she says and sticks her hand out to shake, "it's nice to meet you."

"What is going on here?" Sera asks and steps away from everyone.

"Please! Just leave me alone!" Yamato shouts, causing everyone to turn their attention to him, "look, I'm tired and exhausted and injured from my accident. Why can't you guys all just leave me alone for tonight?" he asks.

"Yamato is right," Yamato's mother says, "Yama-chan, I'll come by tomorrow morning with breakfast okay," she walks up to her son and places a soft kiss on his forehead, "rest well tonight."

"Thanks mom," Yamato replies. His mother gave him a motherly smile before heading back to her his father.

"Come now," she orders and grabs Yamato's father's hand in hers and forced him to leave the room.

"Let's go Mimi," Takahashi orders again, "don't make me force you."

"But dad…," Mimi rebuttals.

"I guess I'll be going home too," Sera says and places the bag of foods beside Yamato's bed.

"No, you're staying," Yamato pipes in and grabs Sera by the hand before she got the chance to leave, "we have something serious to discuss."

Sera gives Yamato a nod and slowly retreats back in the seat behind her. Takahashi grabs Mimi by the arm and forces her to leave the two of them alone. After the door was shut closed behind them, Yamato let out a frustrated sigh and places an arm over his forehead, "I'm sorry that you had to see the commotion," he apologizes.

"It's fine," Sera quietly murmurs.

Instead of talking about their serious matters, Yamato kept quiet. Sera watches as Yamato lies in his bed breathing in and out. Feeling a bit uncomfortable due to the fact that Yamato wasn't saying anything, she reaches to the bag and pulls out a bread, "I think you should eat something," Sera suggests and starts to unpeel the wrapper that surrounds the bread.

"Sera," Yamato breathes out, "tell me something," he begins.

"What is it?"

"When you brought me here, what did you tell them about our relation?" he asks.

Sera immediately stops peeling and felt her heart drop down to her stomach, "Um," she croaks, feeling her throat drying up as a desert, "well…I…told them that I was your girlfriend," she admits.

"Why?" Yamato asks, still not facing her.

"Well, at that time they had asked if me, Kyo, or your co-worker was related to you and well…I just couldn't come up with a better excuse okay," she says frustratingly and throws the bread back in the bag, "I'm sorry for caring for you when you were injured, I'm sorry for not telling the hospital workers the truth about how I was related to you, I'm sorry for…mmph," Sera stops speaking once Yamato placed a hand over her mouth and felt her frustration wash away.

"Thank you," he tells her, "but…you see, you just got yourself into a bigger problem by claiming to be my girlfriend."

"What do you mean?" Sera asks, removing Yamato's hand from her mouth, "and your father…why does he think that money can buy everything?"

Yamato sighs and retreats his hand back, "That's just how my father is," he says, "what you just witnessed today was a catastrophe."

Sera chuckles and nods, "Yeah, I agree with that," she picks up the bread again and continues peeling it but stops, "wait…was that your fiancé?" she asks.

"She isn't," Yamato answers, "she's the girl who my dad wants me to marry in the future but I don't want to. First off, I've never seen her in my life before and today was the first time ever. Second off, I'm against this arrange marriage thing, I think it's old school and lastly…I wish my dad would stop controlling my life for me," Yamato spits out in anger.

"Yamato…," Sera whispers his name.

"I don't know what to do anymore Sera," he reaches up and grabs his hair, "I don't want to marry Mimi and I don't want my father to keep controlling my life. I want to take control of my life," he half screams, "I told Leo about my situation and that baka said that for me to get a fake girlfriend, but who in their right mind is going to play as my fake girlfriend?" Yamato lets out a frustrated laugh and looks away, "I'm so screwed."

Sera kept quiet instead of suggesting anything else to Yamato and his situation. He finished peeling the bread and place the wrapper back in the bag, "Yamato," she calls out, "time to eat," she breaks off a piece of bread and brought it up to him, "say ahhhh."

"Sera, you don't have to do this," Yamato says, looking at her.

Sera smiles and retreats her hand back a bit, "how about this. I'll take the role as your girlfriend and we'll fight this off together?" she suggests.

"What? No, don't do that, you just barely know me," Yamato objects.

"That's true," Sera informs, "but I think that taking this offer would be kind of interesting," she admits.

"But…what about…"

"Kyo?" Sera asks, finishing Yamato's sentence for him.

"Um…yeah…him…"

"I'm sure Kyo will understand once I explain everything to him," Sera suggests, "for now, I suggest you to eat something because I can hear your stomach growling," she teases.

After Yamato finished eating, Sera grabbed all of the trash and threw them away. She comes back with a wet paper towel and wipes away any excess food crumbs that were left behind.

"Thank you for dinner," Yamato says with a full stomach. He leans back in the bed and watches Sera move around the room like a busy bee, "you can just leave those there for now until tomorrow," he suggests, "I'm sure that you're extremely tired and exhausted right now."

Sera straightens her posture and stretches out, "I am," she yawns and throws away the trash in her hands, "but I don't like leaving things messy," Sera walks over to the restroom and shuts off the light, "do you need anything else before I go to bed?" she asks.

Yamato shakes his head, "No," he answers, "just make sure you get a lot of rest, that's all I really need."

A smile appears on Sera's face, "Thank you Yamato," she says and walks over to Yamato to tuck him in, "go to sleep, your mother will be here early in the morning," she reminds him.

"Hai hai," Yamato says and fidgets in the bed.

Sera takes a seat beside him and pulls the blanket over her body, "Say Yamato," she says, "do you believe in your past life?" she asks.

"Past life? Hm…I do," he answers, "why do you ask?"

"Nothing," Sera dodges the question and closes her eyes, "good night Yamato" she murmurs before allowing sleep to drift over her body.

 _"Yamato," an excited Sera in a red kimono with pink sakura ran up to her lover. Once she was at a closer ranger to Yamato, Sera jumps up and hugs him, "I missed you," she said._

 _Yamato gave her a sweet smile and leaned his forehead on hers' "Me too," he admits._

 _"How was your trip?" Sera asked, pulling herself away and immediately regretted doing so. Sera had always love the feeling of Yamato holding her in his arms. Whenever he does, she felt most secured and safe when Yamato was holding her. But, having to pull away from him just so that she could see him fully in her vision, made her a bit sad._

 _"It was okay," Yamato said and placed his bag on the seat beside them, "sorry for making you wait so long?" he said. Yamato reached out and cupped Sera's face into his hands, "but…I'm home now and I'm never going anywhere," he whispered. Yamato leaned in and closed the gap in between Sera and him. His soft lip touches hers' and the both of them shared a passionate yet lovingly kiss under trees and trees of falling sakuras._

Sera awoke in the middle of the night to a dimly lit hospital room. The light of the moon came streaming in through the curtains and casted Yamato's sleeping figure. She gets up from her sleeping position and touches her lips, "It felt so real," she says quietly. Sera glances at Yamato's sleeping figure and stands up. She walks over to Yamato and bent down, their faces only centimeters apart. Not doing any second thinking and not quite sure what had taken over her, Sera leans down and places a soft and tender kiss on Yamato's lips.

* * *

You awesome people know the drill! Read and comment! But...I really hate Yamato's father lol.


	10. Yamato's Voice Makes Sera Feel at Ease

Monday morning, Sera was already up and about in the room fixing things here and there so that the room would look nice and tidy. Yamato awakens to the sound of chairs being pulled and pushed across the hospital floor. He opens his eyes and quickly shuts them back as bright light from outside blinds him. Yamato rubs his eyes to get rid of the sleepiness in them and sat up in bed. Sera hears movement in the background and spins around to see a still sleepy Yamato sitting there.

"Good morning," Sera cheerily greets him. She pushes the chair up against the wall and walks up to Yamato, "I'm surprised you didn't wake up, considering that I was causing quite a ruckus in here," she says, clapping her hands together to dust off dirt that had gathered on her palm.

"I guess I was too tired," Yamato chuckles and rubs his head.

The door to the room opens and Yamato's mother walks in with a bag of food, "Good morning Yama-chan," she greets him. Sera turns around and rushes over to help Yamato's mother with the bags, "ah good morning Sera-san," she greets her.

"Good morning Kazakiri-san," Sera greets back, "let me help you with this," she grabs for the food bag and carries it to the table beside Yamato.

"How are you feeling?" Yamato's mother asks once she reached her son.

"A bit more relaxed and energized now," Yamato answers as he watches Sera pull tubs and tubs of food out from the bag, "mom, you didn't have to pack so much food," he says.

"I didn't know what to make for you so I decided to make all of your favorites," his mother sang cheerfully, "plus, I packed just about enough for you and Sera-san."

"Oh thank you Kazakiri-san but you didn't have to," Sera says politely.

Yamato's mother smiles and walks up to Sera, "It's my way of saying thank you for taking care of my son," she tells Sera and grabs her hands.

"It was nothing," Sera replies.

"Well you two eat up, I'm going to go have a talk with the doctor and see when Yamato can go home," she tells the two younger ones before leaving the room.

"So what did my mom pack?" Yamato asks, stretching his neck outward to see what was in the tubs of food.

"Let's see…," Sera hums and picks up a random one. She opens the lid and immediately smelled the delicious aroma of gyozas, "gyoza!" she shouts happily.

"Those are one of my many favorites," Yamato laughs as he watches Sera sniff the food.

Sera hands the tub of gyozas to Yamato, "Here, you go on ahead and eat, I'm going to go make a call," she says before getting up to exit the room. Sera walks over to the window and heaves out a deep breath, "here it goes," she tells herself and dials Kyo's phone number. Sera places the phone against her ear and waits for Kyo to answer. She took in a deep breath and held it while her heart pound like mad.

"Hello," came a raspy voice at the end of the other line.

"Kyo," Sera half shouted, "um…did I wake you up?' she asks.

"Yeah," Kyo answers, "but I needed to wake up anyways." From the other end, Sera could hear some rustling and a faint voice before things went quiet.

"Kyo? Can we um…talk?" she asks, "about yesterday's event with Yamato?"

"Sure I guess," Kyo replies.

Sera smiles into the phone, happy to hear that one, Kyo didn't seem so upset with her lying that she was Yamato's girlfriend and two, he just had agreed to meet up with her so that she could explain everything to him and let him on about her and Yamato's plan, "why don't we meet at 1 at Kaizoku café?" she asks.

Kyo flushed the toilet and turned on the faucet, "Sure," he replies, "let me get ready and I'll meet you over there."

'Great, I'll see you soon then," Sera happily hung up the phone and returned to Yamato's room but stopped dead in her tracks. In front of her was another person, a very family person, sitting beside Yamato and feeding him. Not knowing what to do in this kind of situation, Sera shuffled into the room and walked over to the opposite side of Yamato, "good morning um…," she hums, forgetting who the girl's name was.

"Takahashi Mimi," Mimi answers, "remember that name Sera," she glanced up at Sera and gave her a quick and evil grin, "isn't it a bad thing to be leaving your lover alone while you're out there talking on the phone? Shouldn't you be feeding him?" Mimi asks, handing a gyoza to Yamato.

"I…I stepped out to call my friend," Sera explains.

"No need to tell me that," Mimi chides in, "whatever you decide to do is your business. Hai, Yamato-kun," she grabs a piece of shrimp tempura and brought it up to Yamato's mouth.

"Mimi, I told you that I can feed myself," Yamato says a bit annoyed, "it's not like my wrists are broken or anything."

"Of course silly, I can see that," Mimi chuckles and places the shrimp tempura back down, "but I think it's more romantic if I feed you," she says.

"I think…I'll just go…," Sera murmurs and walked away.

"Wait," Yamato calls, reaching out to grab Sera's hand, "where are you going?" he asks, "aren't you supposed to take care of me?"

Sera glanced at Yamato and then back at Mimi who was watching them, "Well…Mimi is here and I need to go meet up with my brother at 1," she explains, "I need to go wash up before going to meet him for lunch, but after that I'll come back."

"You don't…"

"Takahashi-san, please take good care of Yamato while I'm gone," Sera orders.

Mimi gave Sera a snobby smile and nods, "Of course Sera, you can always count on me to take care of Yamato-kun."

Trying to hold back her anger, Sera walked away from the pair, "Hai Yamato-kun, say ahhh."

* * *

"Sera," Kyo calls out once Sera walked through the door. Ahim, the hostess of the café, greeted Sera and escorted her over to Kyo.

"Thank you Ahim-san," Sera says and bowed. She pulled the chair back and sat down.

"Did you want anything to drink Sera-san?" Ahim asks.

"Just water please," Sera answers. Ahim gave Sera a nod before disappearing from the table. Sera took in a deep breath, fumbled with her fingers a bit before glancing up at Kyo, "Kyo…"

"Don't worry about it too much Sera," Kyo interrupts her, "I mean…after all…"

"No, it's not like that," Sera pipes in. She reached out and grabbed Kyo's hands, "the reason I said what I said to the ambulance workers was because…at that time, there was no one who was related to Yamato there at that moment and I…I thought it was best that I went since I'm the only one who knew him."

"But there was his co-worker," Kyo says.

"I know but his co-worker just couldn't leave when there was still a mess to clean up," Sera reminds him.

"I guess what you say is true," Kyo pulled his hands away once Ahim came back with Sera's cup of water.

"Thank you," Sera tells Ahim.

"Does Yamato know?" Kyo asks out of the blues.

"Know?" Sera tilted her head to the side, a bit confused regarding what Kyo was asking.

"That we're talking," he answers and pointed a finger to Sera and then back to himself.

"Oh…," Sera became really quiet. She clasped her hands around the cup and glanced hard and deep into the water, "well…"

"Well what?" Kyo asks again, getting a bit impatient with Sera.

"Look, Yamato…I found out yesterday that he's in some kind of sticky situation," Sera begins, "and well...because of that sticky situation, Yamato and I had come up with a plan and I agreed to it."

"What are you trying to get at? I'm confused," Kyo says.

"Yamato…I agreed to be Yamato's girlfriend so that his father won't force him to marry a stranger," Sera blurts out. Her grip around the glass cup tightens. She waited, waited for Kyo to say something but nothing came, "Kyo?" she squeaks and glanced up. In front of her sat a disappointed looking Kyo who looked as if he was about to flip a table at any given moment, "Kyo please…please don't be mad," she pleads.

Kyo took in a deep breath and leaned back into his chair, "Sera," he begins calmly, "you and I have been talking for months now and when I had asked you to be my girlfriend because I care so much about you, and you were reluctant. Asking me to give you a few more months before becoming my girlfriend." Kyo could feel his blood boil as he spoke of their first few months talking. Deep down inside, he was trying really hard not to flip out on Sera and punch a hole in the table. He fisted in hands under the table and cleared his throat to continue, "You barely know this Yamato and just because he got himself into some kind of sticky situation with some random stranger, you agreed to be his girlfriend just like that? I don't understand you Sera."

"Look Kyo…it's hard to explain okay," Sera says, "when Yamato told me about his problem, I felt sorry for him. No one should be forced to marry a stranger. Everyone should have the rights to control their life and marry the person they love. I am a person and so is Yamato. With me helping him out, it is not because I harbor any kind of feelings towards him but I'm doing it because I'm a kind hearted person. If you cannot accept that I have already made the decision then…I guess the both of us can stop talking to each other," Sera grabbed her purse, "yes, with you I told you that I wanted to a few more months but that's only because you're way much older than me and I'm scared of getting hurt."

"What makes you think that I'll hurt you?" Kyo asks, not allowing Sera to finish.

"Kyo…you're older than me by so many years. You've have experiences with love. I haven't. You're the first person whom I've actually shown some kind of interest in hence why I'm a little bit scared to jump into anything with you," Sera reasons.

"But then you can jump into a relationship with Yamato," Kyo retorts.

"I am not in a relationship with Yamato," Sera raised her voice and stood up from her chair, "I am simply doing Yamato a favor by being his girlfriend so that he can drive off that crazy little spoiled rich brat who thinks that feeding an injured person is romantic." Without noticing, Sera's voice became louder each time she thought of how Mimi acted at the hospital. She could feel her heart pounding like mad and felt her blood boiling just talking about how pathetic Mimi seemed like earlier today. A look of irritation washed over Sera's face as visions of Mimi sitting there beside Yamato feeding him food.

"Excuse me," came a voice from behind Sera, "can you please quiet down a bit? I'm trying to read here."

Sera's cheeks heated up and she returned back to her seat, "I…"

"You seem quite annoyed with this spoiled rich brat," Kyo pointed out.

"I am not," Sera argues, "but whatever. You can think whatever you like about Yamato and I but I'll tell you that we are not in any kind of relationship. I am only helping Yamato out with this. If anything, I would give you a chance first before giving Yamato a chance," Sera stood up from her chair, took a big gulp from her cup of water and placed it back down with a bit of a force, "I don't want to hear your answer right now. You can give me a call later and let me know what you think about it," with that, Sera turned her back onto Kyo and left the café.

* * *

"Since he didn't sustain any serious injury, your son can go home by this evening," the doctor tells Yamato's mother, "your son is very fortunate that under those weights of drinks, he didn't break a bone. He'll feel a bit sore after a few days of resting but he should be fine a few weeks," the doctor pulled out a prescription notepad and scribbled down a list of medicines for Yamato, "he'll need to take this whenever he feels pain."

"Thank you," Yamato's mother grabs the piece of paper from the doctor and gave him a bow. Leaving the doctor's office, she returned back to Yamato's room with good news.

"Mom," Yamato says and sat up in bed. Mimi turned around and gave his mother a bow.

"Oh…Mimi…you're here," Yamato's mother says surprisingly, "where's um…Sera?" she asks.

"She went to go have lunch with her brother," Mimi answers, "what did the doctor say about Yamato-kun?"

"Well," Yamato's mother walked up to Yamato and tenderly grabbed his hand, "the doctor said that you didn't sustain any serious injury so you should be fine to go home later on today," she tells him, "I'm just so relieved that nothing serious happened to my baby," she patted Yamato's head and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Mom, you know that I'm tough right?" Yamato teasingly asks. His mother chuckled and nodded her head.

* * *

Later that day, instead of returning to the hospital like what she had told Yamato, Sera went home and sat in her dimly lit living room. Kyo's words from earlier echoed through her head as she sat there, staring at the wall.

 _I care so much about you but you were reluctant…._

 _You barely know this Yamato….and just because he got himself into a sticky situation, you agreed to be his girlfriend?..._

Sera grabbed onto the side of her head and squeezed her shut, "go away…" she murmurs silently, "go…away…"

Sera fell onto her side and shut her eyes, wanting to get rid of everything that had happened. Sleep slowly washed over Sera's body.

 _"Wh…where am I?" Sera pondered and stood up from where she was sitting. All around her were white light. It was as if Sera was locked in a white room with no windows to look out or a door to leave, "Hello?!" she shouted but heard nothing but the echo of her voice, "am…am I dead?" she asked._

 _A chuckle sounded from behind Sera which caused her to jump from freight. She spun around to see Yamato standing there, "Yamato?"_

 _"You're not dead," he said with a smile. He closed the gap in between them and wrapped his arms around her small waist, "You're in paradise."_

 _"Paradise?" Sera asked, "This can't be paradise. I can't see anything but white."_

 _"Exactly," Yamato said and released his hold. He stepped a few feet back and threw his arms out to his sides, "this is the beginning of paradise. You must fill this paradise with memories."_

 _"Memories? Memories of what?" Sera asked, confused and bit scared with how Yamato was acting._

 _Yamato brought his arms back down to his sides and smiled at Sera, "of you and I," he stated._

 _"You…and…I?"_

 _Yamato nods and stepped further away from Sera._

 _"Wait! Yamato!" Sera called out to him. She took one step forward and another and then picked up her pace to chase after Yamato who seemed like he was flying further and further away from her, "Yamato! Wait!" Sera called out once more. This time, Yamato stopped which caused Sera to stop as well, "Yamato?"_

 _The smile on Yamato's face vanished. Only a blank stare rested on his face._

 _"Yamato…are you okay?"_

 _"It's here," Yamato gasped and spun around to face something that Sera couldn't see._

 _"What's here?" Sera asked._

 _Suddenly, Yamato belted out a loud scream, grabbed the side of his head and felt o his knees, "Yamato!" Sera called, running up to him. Once she got closer to Yamato's trembling body, a dark shadow casted from behind him. It wrapped its presence around Yamato and created a wall that wouldn't allow Sera to get through._

 _"I told you…," the same voice that Sera heard from her dream at the park sounds out, "you're such a foolish little girl Sera."_

 _"How…how do you know many name?" Sera asked, now scared and frightened._

 _Once again, like in her other dream, the only thing that appeared on the shadow's face was an evil and wicked grin, "I know everything about you Sera," the shadow clarified, "from when you were born to how you died in every past life of yours," the shadow threw back his head and let out a wicked laugh._

 _"What…."_

 _"I shall be taking him with me now," the shadow picked up Yamato over its shoulder and slowly vanished starting from its feetless bottom._

 _"Wait! Give me back Yamato!" Sera shouted and ran up to grab Yamato from the shadow. But somehow, every step she took, the shadow seemed to be disappearing further and further away from her, "Yamato!"_

"Yamato!" Sera screams and sat up. She awoke to a dark living room and the clock ticking away on the wall, "Yamato…," remembering that she was supposed to return to the hospital, Sera searched for her phone and turned it on. Immediately, a text message from Yamato appeared on the screen. She opened the text messages and read it…

From Yamato:

You never came back like what you said. I'll hold you onto that. J I'm back home already since the doctor said that I didn't sustain any serious injury. Give me a text when you receive this one.

Sera smiled after she had finished reading it and was just about to text back but decided to call him instead.

"Hello?" came Yamato's voice on the other line.

"Yamato…," Sera breathes out. Somehow, after her nightmare with Yamato, hearing his voice over the phone made her feel at ease.

* * *

I know I know I haven't updated for awhile, but that's because I've been busy with work and school. This chapter is kind of crappy but hope you readers enjoy it! Until next time!


End file.
